Martyr King
There once was a prince with a generous heart. Whenever he met someone in need, he would give whatever he had to render aid. This displeased his family, but the prince was so sweet and kind, and they loved him so much, that they could not bear to punish him. They tried various tactics to keep him in line, but eventually the royal coffers were starting to show the losses the prince would incur. Desperate to teach him that he couldn't help everyone and that he must accept acceptable losses (and desperate to avoid poverty for themselves), the prince's family shipped him off to the military. The prince was first offered officer training, but he refused, saying that he was not yet worthy, and that he would earn it first. Renouncing his name and titles until such time as he deserved them, the former prince became nothing more than an ordinary recruit. At first, his fellow recruits would take advantage of his generosity, and he very nearly starved during this time. However, his fellows quickly grew to appreciate his kindness, eagerness to learn, and insightful suggestions. Soon enough, they were as loyal to him as to their instructors, and would defend against any that would abuse his trust. As the years wore on, the recruit became a soldier, steadily rising in rank as his accomplishments and the incredible trust he engendered in his subordinates reached the ears of his superiors. This time, when he was offered an officer position, he accepted. He climbed these ranks with the same relentless spirit as before, and he was eventually promoted to high general. Sadly, the general's kingdom was not an entirely peaceful place, and he fought many battles defending his home. The general developed a reputation for leading from the front and taking blows that might have killed his men. He frequently spent the aftermath of combat being healed from his grievous injuries. When assassins from an enemy nation slew most of the royal family, the succession came down to him, and the general became king. The enemy mounted a full-scale assault, expecting to find a kingdom reeling from tragedy. What they found was the king at the head of the greatest fighting force his nation had ever fielded, filled with experienced soldiers and resolute civilians. The king charged the surprised enemy, quickly followed by his loyal horde. Many died that day, not the least of which was the king himself, but not before he managed to fell almost every enemy commander, along with the enemies' ruler (who had arrogantly come to watch the expected slaughter). The kingdom mourned and the king's younger sister, the last of the royal line, became queen. At the king's funeral, the crowds were shocked when the body disappeared in a burst of golden light that streaked into the sky. The faith he had engendered in his people had ignited his divine spark, and his final sacrifice had completed his ascension. The Martyr King's mortal name is long forgotten, but his faith remains, teaching the virtues of self-sacrifice and standing up for what is right. They also teach that the raising and harvesting of crops and livestock is a group effort, and the group should share in the reward. His holy symbol is a sword breaking across a scarred back. Martyr King Martyr King Category:Ascended Category:Made by Vutava